headbangers_for_life_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Pistols
Beretta 92 The Beretta 92 (also Beretta 96 and Beretta 98) is a series of semi-automatic pistols designed and manufactured by Beretta of Italy. The model 92 was designed in 1972 and production of many variants in different calibers continues today. The United States Armed Forces replaced the Model 1911A1 .45 ACP pistol in 1985 with the military spec Beretta 92F, the M9. Beretta currently produces the pistol in four different configurations (FS, G, D and DS) and four calibers: 9×19mm Parabellum, .40 S&W, 9×21mm IMI and 7.65mm Luger. In this mod it uses 32 ACP Bullets and got a 12 rounds mag Desert Eagle The IMI Desert Eagle is a semi-automatic handgun notable for chambering the largest centerfire cartridge of any magazine fed, self-loading pistol. It has a relatively unique design with a triangular barrel and large muzzle. Magnum Research Inc. (MRI) is the most recent company to design and develop the Desert Eagle, having done so for more than 25 years. The design was refined and the actual pistols were manufactured by Israel Military Industries until 1995, when MRI shifted the manufacturing contract to Saco Defense in Saco, Maine. In 1998, MRI moved manufacturing back to IMI, which later reorganized under the name Israel Weapon Industries. Since 2009, the Desert Eagle Pistol has been produced in the United States at MRI's Pillager, MN facility. Kahr Arms acquired Magnum Research in the middle of 2010. The Desert Eagle has been featured in roughly 500 motion pictures and TV films, along with several video games (especially the Resident Evil series, Counter-Strike series, Grand Theft Auto series and Call Of Duty series), making it well known in popular culture. for this mod it got a 7 rounds mag and uses 50 AE Bullets Mk23 The Heckler & Koch MK 23, MK 23 MOD 0, Mark 23, or MARK 23, is a weapon system consisting of a match grade semi-automatic pistol, a laser aiming module (LAM), and suppressor. It was adopted by theUnited States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM) for special operations units in the 1990s as an offensive handgun. Production began in 1991, and it was the basis for the HK USP, which began production in 1993. While the MK 23 MOD 0 designation usually applies to the complete system, it is also commonly used in reference to the pistol component alone. The pistol itself, chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge, was developed by Heckler & Koch, and was selected over the Colt OHWS through USSOCOM's Offensive Handgun Weapon System (OHWS) program. The LAM and suppressor were developed by Insight Technologyand Knight's Armament Company (KAC), respectively. In this mod it didn´t got a suppressor, uses 45 ACP Bullets and got an 12 rounds mag MP443 The MP-443 Grach (Russian: MP-443 Грач, English: rook) or "PYa", for "Pistolet Yarygina" ("Yarygin Pistol"), following traditional Russian naming procedure (Russian: Пистолет Ярыгина), is the Russian standard military-issue side arm. The development was headed by the designer Vladimir Alexandrovich Yarygin (Russian: Владимир Александрович Ярыгин). It was developed under designation "Grach" in response to Russian military trials, which began in 1993. In 2003, it was adopted as a standard sidearm for all branches of Russian military and law enforcement, alongside Makarov PM, GSh-18, and APS. For this mod it uses 9mm Bullets and got an 17 rounds mag Luger The Pistole Parabellum 1908—or Parabellum-Pistole (Pistol Parabellum)—is a toggle-locked recoil- operated semi-automatic pistol. The design was patented by Georg J. Luger in 1898 and produced by German arms manufacturer Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) starting in 1900 with other manufacturers such as W+F Bern, Krieghoff, Simson, Mauser and Vickers; it was an evolution of the 1893Hugo Borchardt–designed C-93. The first Parabellum pistol was adopted by the Swiss army in May 1900. In German Army service, it was succeeded and partly replaced by the Walther P38 in caliber 9×19mm Parabellum. The Luger is well known from its use by Germans during World War I and World War II, along with the interwar Weimar Republic and the postwar East German Volkspolizei. Although the P.08 was introduced in7.65mm Parabellum, it is notable for being the pistol for which the 9×19mm Parabellum (also known as the 9×19mm Luger) cartridge was developed. Because of its association with Nazi Germany, the pistol has been used in fictional works by many villainous characters over the past several decades. In this mod it uses 9mm Bullets and got an 8 rounds mag